


[Art] Look Back

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur, Freehand Art, Gen, colour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Arthur looks back at the citadel one last time, before setting off on his ill-fated mission to kill the Questing Beast...Art for Merlin Canon Fest 2017 (Episode 1x13: Le Morte d'Arthur).





	[Art] Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at colouring using Photoshop, so be gentle *hides face*
> 
> Many thanks to [CtrlPaint](https://www.ctrlpaint.com) for the awesome tutorials (cheers, Tee!) and [Far Far Away site](http://www.farfarawaysite.com) for the reference image. You can find more of my art as well as WIP shots on [schweet_arts.tumblr.com](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com) & [DeviantArt](https://schweet-arts.deviantart.com).


End file.
